The spinning process comprises a series of steps such as opening, carding, drawing, roving and spinning and the fiber thus passes through many a processing stage. The characteristics required of a spinning oil vary with different steps and any spinning oil must meet these varied requirements. Therefore, the conventional spinning oils were primarily designed to satisfy these spinning characteristics, namely, improvements in opening and drawing characteristics and antistatic property.
However, in the face of fierce competition today, the rationalization and speed-up of the spinning operation are absolute necessities. Particularly, the ring spinning process in which the twisting speed, i.e., the rotational speed of the spindle, is a major parameter is a rate-determining step and, therefore, the speed-up of this ring spinning process has been keenly demanded.
Ring spinning is excellent in terms of yarn quality but because of the mechanism involved, the friction between the balloon control ring and staple fiber at high speed is inevitable and any effort to meet the demand for speed-up is seriously restrained by the possible incidence of troubles such as uneven dyeing, napping and yarn breakage.
Therefore, some novel systems such as open-end spinning, air-jet spinning, etc. have been proposed. However, while these new techniques offer high spinning speeds, they are not sufficient to insure fully satisfactory yarn qualities.